User blog:TheToughGuy/The Next Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 38
An Unexpected Favor (Part 1) It was late April now. Nothing much has been going on in life after my accident. I've been avoiding Derek lately since I couldn't look at him as my father. I couldn't believe that he kept that secret away from me for most of my life. I guess that's what that one dream I had when I nearly died in the forest was trying to tell me. I've also been trying to avoid Coach Carrington and Raymond since I know Derek told them about me being his son. I was released from the hospital after three weeks passed. Luckly, I didn't have a broken ankle or even a leg, but I do have a few broken ribs from hitting the ground hard. So now, I have alot of catching up to do for my school work. Also, since I was out of the hospital, I went to Ancestry.com to see what Derek said was true. Unfortunity, I was part of his family. I also went deeper in the family and found out that I'm related to Red Harlow, a western legend who fought in and around areas surrounding Brimstone. He ain't much as a legend as John Marston was, but he is still a legend. After doing all that research, I just wanted a break from everything. Today was Saturday, April 25, 8:00 AM and I was just lying on my bed, doing nothing. I still had broken ribs and they hurt alot. I just wanted to take things very easily right now. Greg, Michael and Charles were going to one of the school phychiatrist's home since he made fun of Charles' family past. They were probably going to egg or spray graffiti since it really bothered Charles alot to where it made him cry. Of course, that was a while ago. But they were going to ruin his house good. They even asked me if I wanted to take part, but I just told them I had to rest. That's basically what I had been doing all day. I even read ''The Catcher In The Rye ''by J.D. Salinger till I fell asleep. One Hour Later; 9 AM I woke up to the sound of footsteps in my room. I got up and saw that it was Ricky in my room. "You know, I think there's a law about breaking and entering", I told him. "Did I wake you by any chance?" Ricky asked. "No, I was awake the whole time masturbating", I replied scarcastically before I threw a empty Sprunk can at him. "What do you want?" I then asked him. "Peanut wants your help", Ricky told me. "Well tell him to forget it. He betrayed me and Greg. I don't see why I should help him", I said. "He really needs your help with something", Ricky replied. "Tell Peanut he should handle things on his own since he has an entire clique to help him out", I told Ricky. "It involves your ex-girlfriend Kendra", Ricky then told me. I gave him a quick stare and asked, "What about her?" "Come with me to the Autoshop and you'll figure it out", Ricky told me. I got out of bed, put my shoes on and then followed him to the Autoshop. When we did get to the Autoshop, we entered and there was all the Greasers in the Autoshop, including Peanut himself. "C-Money, glad you could make it", Peanut said to me. "This better be important Peanut. I still don't like you after what you did back in winter", I told him. "Listen, those Hippies pricks have done enough to us. It's time we get into war with those pricks", Peanut said. "What? Hate the fact that they're making more money with drugs than you guys with bikes and cars?" I asked. "Look, they kidnapped Kendra and they ordered us to give up some of our turf just so they can push their drugs onto more kids. Some who don't even don't go to this school", Peanut said. "Wait, they kidnapped Kendra?" I asked. "Yes they have", Peanut said. "And do you know if the Goths are involved with it at all?" I asked. "We don't know", Peanut told me. "Do you at least know where she is?" I asked him. "She might be at the Wonder-Meats Plant in Blue Skies", Peanut said. "Figures", I said before I head for the door. "Where are you going?" Peanut asks. "Where do you think?" I replied. Great. Another rescue mission, I thought. I ran to the Boys' Dorm to get my Paintball gun as well as my handgun incase someone pulls out a real gun. I then went to the front gate and then waited for a Bus. Once one did come, I got on and rode it to Blue Skies. 20 Minutes Later; 9:20 AM I got off the Bus at the bus stop on Blue Skies Road and noticed a group of Townies hanging nearby. One of them was Omar. He came up and then asked, "Hey C-Money, how has it been doing?" "You still remember me?" I asked him. "Yeah. I can't thank you for what you did last year", he told me. "Listen, I barely did anything. It was you that mainly rescued the other Townies from the G.S. Crew. I just assisted. You're the main hero". "Whatever you say, man. What are you doing back in Blue Skies?" he said. "It's part of Bullworth. I don't see why you would be surprised that I came back into this district. Besides, I'm looking for a group of kids", I said. "Are they the Hippies?" he asked. I eye-balled him and asked, "So I'm guessing you know where they are located then, right?" "Meat-packing plant", he said. "Well, I already knew that, but I wanna to make sure. Thanks", I said to him before I made my way to the meat-packing plant. When I got there, I looked inside the plant to see if they were in there. They weren't. I then remembered about where I found Malcolm when I was rescuing him from the 'Bad' Preps. I went to the other building adjacent to the plant. I presssed the botton for the door on the right and it opened. They weren't in that door. I went to the one on the right and pressed the botton for that door. It opened up and there was Kendra and three Hippies. "Why am I not surprised?" I asked myself. Then I said to the Hippies, "Why don't you pricks fight a boy that can fight back instead of kidnapping a girl that probably doesn't even fight back much?" "If a fight is what you want, then a fight is what you will get", said one of the Hippies. "Careful C-Money, they're hi on horein", Kendra warned. I knew I wouldn't have a chance against hi Hippies, espically with my condition, so I took out my Paintball gun and then shot all three down. "Stupid Hippies, why can't they be pacifists like normal Hippies?" I asked myself. I then went over to Kendra and then untied her. "Are you okay?" I asked her as she got loose. "I'm fine thanks", she told me. "What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to kill yourself? These kids work for Gary Smith. You think he will show mercy to you, espically after since you dated me?" "I'm not your girlfriend anymore. I can handle myself. Besides, I'm trying to figure something out about these outcasts anyway", she agrued. "Just because you're not my girlfriend anymore doesn't mean that I don't care about you anymore. What the hell were you doing anyway?" I said to her. "I was helping out a friend of my", she told me. "What friend are you talking about?" I asked her. "Me", a voice said behind me. I turned around and then saw that it was that Goth kid....again. "You", I said before I pulled out my handgun and pointed it at him. "C-Money, what are you doing?" Kendra asked before she got in front of me to block my aim at him. "These Hippies and Goths are working for Gary. He's one of them, so he must be slienced", I told him. "Trust me dude, the Goths arn't working for Gary anymore", the Goth said. "Yeah right, I ain't going to fall for that shit again", I said outloud. "Trust me, I don't like the G.S. Crew anymore than you do. We should get together and take him and Jerry out", the Goth said. "Fuck that", I told him. I pushed Kendra to the side and then aimed at the Goth. Kendra, who was on the ground, then spoke out. "Listen, if you care about me still, you would not do this". I stared at her as she continued. "If you listen to him, you'll probably have a chance to take out Gary and Jerry. End this fear thats going on. If you shoot him, that will get you nowhere closer to your goal. I know you, C-Money. You don't want to kill another teenager. It's not you". I then started deciding whether to kill him or not. This was harder than talking to the phychiatist about my family past. I kept having thoughts whether to kill him or not. This was a hard decision to choose. Category:Blog posts